Whose Smasher Is It Anyway?
by Dark Hero Of Time
Summary: Whose Line Parody with 3 Smasher's & Sonic the Hedgehog,I hope its funny,well Read,Review and LYAO
1. Game 1

Disclaimer:All Smashers used here are Copyright of Nintendo...if i had control of em,there would be a SSBM Sequal.Er,not funny....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Whose Smasher Is It Anyway"  
  
Entrance Music plays and and the camera scrolls all around the crowd.  
  
Host:Welcome to Smasher Is it Anyway? Tonight on our show we have   
"I have a midget version of myself,Link!Link sits with his arms folded   
"My Boyfriend is 3ft shorter than me",Peach! Peach waves   
"My best friend is a freak,Sonic The Hedgehog" & Sonic does a Peace sign &   
"I have no chance in hell with Samus,Capt.Falcon!"  
  
Camera switches to crowd where Dark Link is standing  
  
DL:"Come on lets go down & have some fun."  
  
Dark Link runs behind the desk and grabs a few cards  
DL:"Welcome to Whose Smasher is it anyway?If you're new to the show,what happens is :These performers act out a few scenes & make it all up.I give em points to keep this show together.The points don't really matter.That's right the points are like what's under Link's tunic.  
  
Crowd Laughs  
  
DL:"Let's start our first game,"SuperHeroes".what happens is:These guys are gonna act as wacky superheroes starting with Sonic.Sonic will be....Captain Obvious.The problem will be...No Dip for the chips,Sonic start whenever your ready.  
  
SonicCapt.Obvious"hmm,this door must lead to the place with the food they call the kitchen.These things called leg must enable me to walk into the kitchen.That bag called "Chips",must have Potato Chips in it,i'm hungry i'll just use these hands are grab the bag and open it.Bleh,these need dip,i'll use that thing called the fridge to grab some dip. opens it and sees no dipOh No,no dip,what am i gonna do.  
  
Knocks at the door  
  
Sonic:"this handle must enable this door to open"  
  
Opens door & Link is standing there  
  
Link:"Sorry,i'm late,i was here 15 minutes ago,but i fell down the stairs & crashed into several midgets"  
  
Sonic:"Glad you made it...Yoda Man"  
  
Linkas Yoda,takes out his sword & uses it as a caneProblem,What is the?  
  
Sonic:"From what this thing called my brain can remember,theres no dip for those chip-like things over on that couch"  
  
Link:"Not really a problem,that is.Call the next hero,is what we will do"  
  
Door Knocks,Link answers & Peach enters  
  
Peach:"Sorry,i took so long,but i got caught in a mass chicken revolt.What's goin on?  
  
Link:"Thank God,you're here Theif girl"  
  
Peach:pulls out a bad and begins to put stuff in itYeah,this couch will do,maybe those those clocks.....  
  
Sonic:"Hmm,she's stealing my stuff,she must be a theif"  
  
Link:"Do something,use the force within you"  
  
Sonic:"The force within me says to attempt to stop her"  
  
Peach:takes Links SwordAhh,you're useless now....I'll sell this for lots of money.  
  
Link:that's it! takes out a fake lightsaber and begins doings lots of flips and stuff attacking herI will use the force!  
  
Capt.Falcon comes through the door  
  
Capt Falcon:"Sorry i'm late,i spent the last 3 hours diggin through dog crap"  
  
Peach:"Finally,you're here Lazy Man"  
  
CaptFalcon:"Man,climbing those stairs was tiring ill sit on the crouch,but i don't wanna move,but i wanna stand either"  
  
Capt.Falcon falls to the grounds and begins to drag himself to the couch  
  
Link:stops fighting Peach after she drops the sword.He picks it up and acts handicapped againStrong,my force is .....  
  
Capt:Falcon"hey you,can you pick me and put me on the couch"  
  
Peachtakes Capt.Falcon's helmet and runs around the room  
  
Capt Falcon:"ack!,no,it's been fun,i haveta go get another helmet" rolls out the door and down the steps  
  
Peach:unscrews Sonic's door and runs outhehehe!  
  
Linkuses cane and and strolls out the door"In your pocket,lies the dip,Leave,is what i will do"  
  
Sonic:Looks in pocket"Hey,this stuff must be called Dip"  
  
Buzzer Sounds,Peach throws Capt.Falcon his helmet back  
  
DL:Thank you,1000 points to all of you,500 more to Sonic,for being the world most obvious person,and 500 to Link to doing that Yoda impression.We'll be right back after this commercial Don't Go Away  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Don't worry,Game 2 is coming soon  
  
~Dark Hero Of Time 


	2. Game 2

Disclaimer:Don't own em,neva have,neva will  
A/N:Thanks for the reviews,i'm glad you all like it,i won't dissapoint  
-----------------------------------------------  
Game 2  
  
DL:Welcome back to Whose Smasher Is It Anyway? Where everything is made up and the points don't matter.That's right the points are like the next pokemon game.  
  
Crowd Laughs  
  
DL:Doesn't matter indeed,let's go on to our next game "Dating Service".What happens is:Peach is on a dating type show and these 3 are the contestants and they have been given a strange identity to act out.Peach start whenever you're ready  
  
Peach:"Bachelor #1,I like to take long walks on the beach.What do you like to do?"  
  
Link:Kung-Fu KidI like to...train using the art of Martial Arts,because i have trained in Kung-Fu,for many years,it is strong with me  
  
Peach:"Okay...Bachelor #2..If you were to take me out to dinner,where would you take me?  
  
Sonic:Guy who's sick of being taken advantage ofWhat,so now i haveta take you our to dinner now.Who do you think you are,your not some princess(not literally).I'm sick of everyone thinking i will do everything for them.I refuse to take you out to dinner,i will not be your food servant!  
  
Peach:"okay,Bachelor #3,my favorite hobby is shopping & roller skating.What're some of your hobbies?  
  
Capt Falcon:CaveMan discovering the concept of firegruntooh....grunt,gruntwalks up to it and pokes it then runs around screaming  
  
Peach:"Bachelor #1,i like to exercise to keep myself fit,do you exercise?"  
  
Link:"YES,i exercise,my Kung-Fu,is one who has surpassed all else,my Kung-Fu is the most massive Kung-Fu in this universe of Kung-Fu!  
  
Sonic:"Oh,shutup,your kung-fu isn't that great,No,i wait i take that back.You WANT me to give you that compliment,You're not gonna get your way with me buddy!  
  
Link:"You insult my kung-fu,you are jealous because your kung-fu is good,but is no good here.  
  
Peach:"Bachelor #2,if i ran out of money would you pay for me and buy me the stuff that i wanted?"  
  
Sonic:"What kind of man do you think i am,i'm not some pushover,who you can expect to get everything from. I will not pay for the bill! I refuse to allow you to use me as your ATM card!!!   
  
Peach:"Okay fine,Bachelor #3,i like to goto the movies alot,my favorite movie is "Kwock:Scrambled Egg Defender".What's your favorite movie?  
  
Capt.Falcon:grunts and sneaks up on the imaginary fire,with a clubGRUNT!!!swings at it & his club catches fireooh..he puts the club down and his foot cacthes fireOOH,AHH,OOH!!!!  
  
Sonic:OH shut up,its not that hot,all youi gotta is avoid it,wait you want advice don't you.You probably set this whole thing up so i'd give you advice,i bet you want some watter.Well,GO FIND Your own water.  
  
Link:gets up and lands a swift kick into nothing  
  
Buzzer Sounds  
  
DL:Okay,this'll be a hard one now won't it?Guess who they are  
  
Peach:Bachelor #1,is some kind of Kung-Fu master from a movie.  
  
Link:wipes sweat from his forehead"The Kung-fu is strong in her"  
  
Peach:"Bachelor #2,is some sort of paranoid guy,who is sick of being taken adavntage of"  
  
Sonic:"You think that's the right answer don't you.Wait,you want me to tell you.Well,i REFUSE To be your ANSWERING MACHINE!"  
  
Peach:"Bachelor #3,is some sort of monkey or caveman"  
  
DL:"Close,Caveman discovering..."  
  
Peach:"Caveman discovering the concept of fire"  
  
DL:"Correct!,1000 points to all of you,another 100 to Sonic,being overly paranoid and making us laugh even harder.."  
  
Sonic:"You want me to accept those points don't you.I refuse to be your Point Bank!...I'm kiddin'."  
  
DL:"Right,we'll be back after yet another commercial,don't go away"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N:Okay,sorry for the wait,i was deciding on which game to do.I would've had this done before,but i went my schools championship game,in which we lost.I still have this & my Quarashi CD to forward to.Also,my bio is updated so check it out if ya wanna know about me.C-ya in the next game 


	3. Game 3

Disclaimer:I own no one..period  
  
A/N:Sorry about the wait,i didn't know what to do next.I hope this'll keep you entertained.Yeah,Game 2 wasn't THAT funny,i hope it still made you laugh a little bit.Oh well,here's Game 3..enjoy  
  
~DHoT  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Game 3  
  
DL:Welcome back to Whose Smasher is it Anyway?Where everything's made up and the points don't matter.That's right the points are like the Rock's wrestling career.  
  
[Crowd Laughs]  
  
DL:[in a Rock-like voice]It DOESN'T MATTER!Anyway,our next game is "Song Styles".This is for Link,Capt.Falcon and Sonic.What'll happen is Link & Capt.Falcon will be making crazy Song Titles and Sonic will haveta sing them in whatever style they say,or something like that.whatever,start when your ready.  
  
Link:We'll get back to Canopy,the Little Ugly Can-opener that couldn't open in a sec.But,first we're bring you this announcement.  
  
Capt Falcon:Songs of the Mushroom Kingdom.They've been really popular  
  
Link:They were popular when F-Zero was actually a good game.  
  
Capt Falcon:haha,no.....Anyway,we have over 99,000,000 songs of th eMushroom Kingdom,on this cassette tape because we're on a low budget,we haveta make due.  
  
[Capt Falcon drops the tape]  
  
Capt Falcon:Oh look at that,the tape broke  
  
Link:That does't matter because,all those songs are on this tiny Gamecube disk!  
  
Capt:wow..Let's start off by playing that old rock hit from the 80s."Where's My Mushroom"  
  
[rock beat begins playing]  
  
Sonic:Sittin in my chair  
Brushing my hair.  
I start to Wonder soon.  
Where the F**k is my Mushroom.  
  
I'm lookin over here  
I'm lookin over there  
I found one of Peach's thongs,now i'm doomed  
But,i was only wonderin' wheres my Mushroom.Where's my Mushroom,Where the F**k is my MUSHROOM!!!!  
  
[End]  
  
Link:If you call now,the phone will probably ring.  
  
Capt:Falcon:Right,you know what one of my favorite Music Genre's Are?  
  
Link:What?  
  
Capt:Falcon:Pop,Yeah Pop Music.  
  
Link:You mean the music that when you listen you go POP!  
  
[Links falls to the floor acting unconscious]  
  
Capt Falcon:That was one big Pop,he made.But,one of my favorite Pop Songs are "Golden Coins"  
  
[Pop beat plays]  
  
[Sonic starts doing some pop moves,which are quite..bad]  
  
Sonic:Oh Yeah,I'm goin through The Kingdom full of mushrooms  
I found these Round gold things,and i dunno what to do.  
I collect them & put em in my pocket  
Bowser finds me,and knocks me outta socket.  
I can't believe i thought they were toys.  
I could've sold the suckers had i known they were Golden Coins.  
  
Golden Coins:These things could've made me Rich  
Golden Coins:Now,i lost em' aint that a B**ch   
  
[End]  
  
Link:Woo,that song was so good,you won't find it on this CD.  
  
Capt:Falcon:Yeah,that wasn't the meaning of pop i was talking about though.  
  
Link:Doesn't matter,We have 1 more song we can actually play.  
  
Capt:Falcon:Whose it by?  
  
Link:It's by...Quarashi(who saw it coming),and their #1 hit "Castle of Mushrooms"  
  
[Funky Hip hop beat begins to play]  
  
Sonic:I'm coming back on the track like i'm the main mack daddy.  
Coming through the room,makin you feel crappy.  
I'm in the Castle of the Mushroom Kingdom,pappy.  
I'm gonna make your little a$$ feel quite happy.  
In this land you won't stand a chance  
Unless,your a small fat plumber who wears too tight pants  
Now,get in the Switchstance,cause Mario & Luigi can't be the only heroes man!  
  
You made a false move,by interrupting my plans.  
Stupid little plumber,this is your final chance.  
I've enough of your fat a$$,get ready to dance.  
Nintendo's not gonna stick me with anymore bad minions  
Ones you only step on their head to kill them.  
Mario,you messed with the wrong villian.  
I'm now Giga Bowser,get ready for a killin!  
  
[Chorus]You have reached YOUR doom,cause im gonna take over the Castle of Mushrooms.You Have reached YOUR doom,cause im takin over the Castle of Mushrooms.   
  
[End]  
  
[BUZZER!]  
  
DL:Good,job 1000 mini points to Peach,for having to go through that torture.  
  
Link:Hey,what's with the mini points?  
  
DL:Come on,the points are running short,i'm already gonna owe the bank 5,000,000.Plus,that's taking outta my own.Plus,you guys are the worst TV crew i've ever seen,no points to you.  
  
[3 Chairs fly at dark Link]  
  
DL:ack! we'll hope fully be back.Don't go away!  
  
[Dark Link dodges the chairs being thrown]  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
sorry,about the wait.I'll try to get the next Game Up soon.I'm actually thinking of a cast for the Next Epsiode of WSiiA.But,i'll worry about that later.Enjoy!  
  
~DHoT 


End file.
